Second Miltia
Second Miltia is the replacement world for Old Miltia after it disappeared in the space-time anomaly known as the Abyss during the Miltian Conflict. Second Miltia is also sometimes called Miltia, but it should not be confused for Old Miltia. It was terraformed immediately following the Miltian Conflict as a planet for the survivors of Miltia. Since the end of the Miltian Conflict, Second Miltia has become less of a refugee planet and more of a sprawling independent planet with much independent technological and economic development. Second Miltia is 10 parsecs (about 36 light years) away from Old Miltia. Shion Uzuki and Jin Uzuki were part of this surviving group; Jin lived here before his eventual death. However, the database for Episode I says "Shion's parents' home is located here" (Shion's parents died during the Militan Conflict), implying that Second Miltia was colonized to a degree before the Miltian Conflict. It was only recently terraformed, so it still has an abundance of forests. The atmosphere-generating nanomachines within the ocean are still active, causing the planet to appear light green from space. It is blessed with a great deal of water, making it reminiscent of Lost Jerusalem. Second Miltia has its own government that is separate from that of the Galaxy Federation, with Helmer at the helm. The U.M.N. Control Center, Vector Industries's Second R&D Division, and many spaceports dot the skyline of the planet's capital. Locations * Second Miltia Space Port * Moby Dick's Café - A café whose exterior blends in with Second Miltia's modern cityscape, but whose interior is tinged with a nostalgic tone. It originally conducted business in Sector 4, but moved away after the sector became zoned for redevelopment. The white whale on the sign comes from the famous novel; the interior recreates the atmosphere of the Pequod, the whaling ship that chased after Moby Dick in the story. The curry it offers as an off-menu item is the secret delight of its customers. Shion's homemade curry also has its roots here as she's been a customer of the café since high school. Jin also stops by frequently. * Publishing Agency * U.M.N. Control Center - The facility that controls the U.M.N. transport gate on Second Miltia. It was once a transfer-gate control facility owned by Vector Industries. Even now, Vector provides 98% of the center's infrastructure and resources. All facilities related to the U.M.N. are essentially under the jurisdiction of the U.M.N. Administration Bureau. Since they are in a position where they can hold all of the galaxy's information, their statements carry weight with the central government. * Vector Industries Second R&D Division * Government offices * Jin's house/bookstore * Institute for Genetic Studies & The Nice Doctor of Your Neighborhood * Pedea Island - A small island, approximately two kilometers in circumference, in the Vertex Archipelago on Second Miltia. The Vertex Archipelago is famous as a vacation destination; however, now that most people are concentrating of Fata Morgana Island, which is being fostered as a tourist spot by the Second Miltian government, almost no tourists visit these islands, making them a hidden gem for sightseeing. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht After the framing of the Kukai Foundation, Second Miltia and Gedalya are not on good terms. In the finale of Episode I, Albedo Piazzolla plans to crash Proto Merkabah into Second Miltia, killing thousands (perhaps hundreds of thousands, or millions) of lives. The attempt is prevented by Shion Uzuki and her group. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Second Miltia is visited at the beginning of Episode II. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Part of Second Miltia, Pedea Island, is one of the visitable locations. It is unknown if Second Miltia is part of the planetary disappearances. Helmer says the situation is grave on Miltia, but he appears in the epilogue, meaning Second Miltia is probably safe. Gallery Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse ShiKosPort.png|Shion Uzuki and KOS-MOS at the Second Miltia Space Port. SMSP2.png|Second Miltia Space Port. SMport.png|Second Miltia Space Port. SMSP.png|Second Miltia Space Port. UMNterminals.png|U.M.N. terminals at Second Miltia Space Port. Port.png|Second Miltia Space Port. JrRun.gif|Jr. fleeing an Auto-Tech. BOW2.gif|MOMO on Second Miltia. SMoffices.png|Second Miltian government offices. Vector2.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division. Second_Miltia.png|Shion on Second Miltia. ShionInVector.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division. Institute.png|Institute for Genetic Studies & The Nice Doctor of Your Neighborhood. SecondMil.png|Second Miltia. Fash1.png|Publishing Agency. Fash2.png|Publishing Agency. Fash3.png|Publishing Agency. ResearchLab.png|Institute for Genetic Studies Research Lab. Moby1.png|Moby Dick's Café. Moby2.png|Moby Dick's Café. Moby3.png|Moby Dick's Café. UzuRes1.png|Uzuki residence. UzuRes2.png|Uzuki residence. UzuRes3.png|Uzuki residence. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra ShionIsland.png|Shion on Pedea Island. Erde Kaiser Sigma.png|Erde Kaiser Sigma on Pedea Island. Ships 123SecondMiltianCarrier.png|Second Miltian Carrier. 124SecondMiltianEscort.png|Second Miltian Escort. 125SecondMiltianCruiser.png|Second Miltian Cruiser. 126SecondMiltianGunship.png|Second Miltian Gunship. Category:Planets Category:Locations